The present invention relates, in general, to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a transparent solar cell and optical filter formed with a PIN diode or NIP diode and method of its manufacture.
Solar energy provides many advantages over traditional energy sources. Many different applications benefit greatly from the use of solar energy. For example, buildings and automobiles with their broad surfaces that are exposed to the sun's energy for much of the day can use that energy to provide some or all of their energy needs. Various solar cells have been developed using different fabrication techniques to take advantage of this energy source, most are expensive and not transparent.
One of the inventors of the present invention has previously filed patent applications directed toward a solar cell. Those patent applications describe a structure that includes a p-n junction diode. The p+ and n− polycrystalline silicon structures making up the PIN junction are formed using an Excimer laser. An advantage of using the Excimer laser is that it may form the polycrystalline silicon without destroying a low melting point substrate upon which the solar cell is fabricated. This patent teaches a particularly efficient method of device manufacture based on incorporating the solar cell fabrication into the widely used, high temperature, Float Glass manufacture process.